SPM My Version 2
by Pichufan1
Summary: The sequel to SPM My Version! Milah has to start looking for the Sanity Rings. But, Dimentio has a new partner. Rated M for gore and language. I did this with another girl, Toni. See her side. Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

I put my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes, letting the wind steadily and gently waving my hair.

I turned to Princess Peach, who was sitting next to me under the maple. It was autumn, and the leaves were gold, red, and orange. The grass was somewhat yellow.

"Peach..."

She turned. "Yeah?"

"I still can't get that enigma out of my mind. How did Tippi know Dimentio? Who really IS Dimentio?"

"How do you know she knows him?"

"She said right before Mario face Fracktail, 'Wait, I know you. Your that...' What could that mean?"

"Hm...I not sure. But, Milah, you shouldn't worry about Dimentio. He's in the Underwhere now."

I sighed, and smiled. "I guess so. Excuse me while I take a stroll into the forest."

I ambled along the familiar trail in the Forest Maze. I felt like rushing to my favorite part of the forest, an open, sunny, serene area with a stump in the middle.

The wind picked up a bit, and it became chilly. I ran as fast as I could, to retreat to my sanctuary.

It was as same as before. The mossy stump was there. The pretty multicolored trees were surrounding me. The yellow-greenish grass was somewhat damp. It gave off a refreshing smell.

I plopped onto the stump, shivering, but not wanting to go back to my troubles.

Suddenly, I felt the feeling.

My body perked, goosebumps were huge on my arms. I turned.

Nothing.

*I sighed. Then laughed. "Oh, Milah! How stupid can you be? It's probably a rabbit or something." I still couldn't shake there was something there.

I trudged over to the briar bush.

I gasped, almost screaming.

I picked up the cloth.

What I picked up, was something I couldn't believe that was there.

I held in my hands, a lavender-purple shredded piece of cloth, I was too familiar about.

I screamed. "AH! Peach! Mario! HE'S BACK!"

I ran swiftly through the dense forest, hopping over bushes and sprinting toward the tree. My footsteps made noisy, frantic sounds as I pounded the ground with them.

*I saw Peach running toward me. "Milah! What is it?"

*Gasping for breath, I replied. "Peach...Dimentio... have a piece of cloth..he's...b-back...ugh, hold on.." I took in some deep breaths and continued. "Dimentio...I think he's back! We need to scour the kingdom, the land, the CONTINENT!"

*Peach shook her head. "Are you sure your no...overreacting?"

*I held up the cloth. "Does it LOOK like I'm kidding?"

*Peach gasped. "Oh my...we better get Mario, and Luigi."

*I nodded. And then smiled. "OK. But if Dimentio is back, Nastasia must have gotten O' Chunks and Mimi here to stop him! Nothing can get past her senses!"

We ran down the trail, past the tree, and into the kingdom.

Mario and Luigi were practicing in the garden.

Mario jumped the green fireball Luigi had thrown. Peach and I came in running, nearly missing fireballs.

*They both stopped. Luigi spoke first. "What are you gals doing here? Were practicing!" Mario nodded.

*I gave a grunt. "PFFT! You call that...never mind. We have trouble!"

*Mario sighed. "Who'd did Bowser kidnap THIS time?"

*I shook my head. "Bowser has nothing to do with this!" I gulped. "D...Dimentio is back!"

*Luigi almost lost his overalls. "W-WHAT? That creep is back! This is serious!"

*I nodded. "Yeah. And who knows what else he'll destroy this time! We need to investigate the continent! THE WORLD!"

*Peach chuckled. "Milah, I think your overreacting...AGAIN."

*"I might be, but we need to go! If y'all coming, raise your hand!" Peach, Luigi, Mario, and I raised our hands.

*"OK. It's settled. Let's go to Toad Town! I have a v-I mean hunch, he is there."

I looked at my cloth. Peach, Mario, and Luigi went to get info on how to stop Dimentio a second time. I advised to get someone who has the Mirror of Dimensions.

The mirror let's you talk to someone in another Dimension.

And yes, we are in Toad Town.

I was hiding behind a building, and watching for any sign.

Suddenly, I saw a peculiar figure. She was wearing a strange hat. It was cream colored, and had a gray band, with two bumps on top. She had pretty chocolatey brown hair. It was the color of chocolate when you suck on it for a minute or two. She had a cream jacket, followed by a white T-shirt. She had creamy trousers, and black shoes. Her eyes were as beautiful as sapphires.

I moved back into the shadows a little. She was then started by a Toad. They talked a moment, and the Toad walked away.

She moved more into her own shadows, and was barely seen. I had to move a bit to see what happened next.

Suddenly, either I was dreaming, or it was pure dumb luck, Dimentio appeared and tapped on the girl's shoulder.

I saw her whisper something. I couldn't hear. We were too far away.

She threw open her arms and hugged him. If I had vomited, or even GAGGED, I would have been caught. But, I kept control of myself. I covered my mouth. (If Bleck, Mimi, Chunks, or NASTASIA would have seen this...There would be consequences.)

What made this even creepier, Dimentio hugged her back! I almost fell over dead.

*Then I barely heard her shout, and she slapped him, "Where HAVE you been? I've been worried sick!"

Dimentio talked...she replied...Suddenly, something really fast SUCKER PUNCED Dimentio!

I gasped, but they did not here me.

*The girl shouted. "OH MY GRAMBI!" She ran to Dimentio.

I ran toward a bush, to get a better look and hear of things.

"So, ta lass was right. Y' are back, you piece of scum." I almost cheered. I knew that Scottish voice anywhere! Good O' Chunks!

Dimentio was on the ground. I couldn't make out what he said. He leaned against a building's wall. Of course, we were almost surrounded by them on all sides.

Dimentio stood up, snapped his fingers, and the girl and Dimentio teleported off.

I heard O' Chunks growl something.

I came bursting through the brush, and gave him a big welcome hug.

* "O' Chunks!"

*He hugged me back. "Why, isn't one of me lasses!"

*I released him. "Where's Nastasia? And Mimi?"

"Oh, the wee lass had to stay in that mansion. But Nastasia, she's er...somewhere."

"Mario and the gang are here. Let's go find them and Nastasia."

I almost forgot! "Oh, yeah. I found this piece of cloth. T was from Dimentio."

I showed it to O' Chunks. I moved my hand before he could rend it to pieces.

We walked off, searching for Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Nastasia.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Explanations and Mirrors

"So, what yer lookin' for?" O' Chunks and I were ambling through the streets, somewhat like old times.

"This mirror. I heard from Carson, some bartender back in Flopside, that there was this Mirror of Dimensions. It allows you to go even father into other Dimensions. Dimentio won't need it, but we will. Carson told us that someone here has it. But this mirror...I will let us all go to the same dimension!"

"Whoa, that's some mirror!"

"Yeah. Hey, is that Nastasia?" There was a blue skinned girl by the caffé. She had beautiful purple-pink hair. She was wearing red sunglasses with a white tank-top and lack shorts. She had black mini-boots too. Her hair was down, flowing in the wind.

"Um..er..yeah, tat's Nassy. Shockin', ain't it?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Whoa...is she drinking..Lemonade WITHOUT a straw?"

We walked over to her. She waved us a hello. "Hey, guys. How are ya?"

I almost fell over dead. Is this really Nastasia? "Um..good.."

She laughed. "Shocked, huh? Yeah. Such a sudden change. But I still got my powers. So, where's Mario and the others?"

"I don't know...we are looking for them. You sensed he was here?"

I felt a sudden chill in the air as Nastasia spoke. "Yeah. Do you have any idea on how to defeat him?"

"Sort of...Maybe Mario found what I was looking for."

"What's that?"

"Never mind. Let's go. I have a feeling they might be at the antique shop."

We walked through town, down some allies with some...drunks...through a richer part of town, and to Junky Quarter. It was the 'junk' part of town. It wasn't necessarily junk, it was antiques.

"Mario? Peach? Luigi?" No answer.

Nastasia lifted up her glasses. "Hmm...maybe we should be looking for a mirror shop."

I shrugged. "I guess so. But I've never been to this part of town."

"Ey, isn't tat dah mirror?" O' Chunks pointed to a shop called Lé Mirror.

I shrugged. "Can't hurt to try."

We walked into the shop.

The shop was very, very, dusty except the mirrors.

I looked around. "Mario? Luigi? Peach?" I heard a shudder from behind a big mirror 5 feet away.

I looked behind it. "Luigi!"

Luigi looked up. "M-Milah?"

He got up. I studied him. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Worse then a ghost! We saw Dimentio!"

"What? Where's Mario and Peach then?"

"Oh, Peach was upstairs looking at mirrors while we were talking to him and this chick. Mario's in another room. Oh, look."

Mario came up to us. "Hey, Milah..and friends."

"Don't worry. They're on our side now."

Mario nodded. Nastasia moved her glasses. She took a sip of her lemonade. "So, where's that mirror Milah mentioned?"

Luigi shrugged. "This is the last place we could look for it."

Suddenly, Peach came down the stairs. "Hello, all! I think we found the mirror!" Peach held a shiny hand-held mirror.

I took it. "Yes! This is it."

Peach smiled. "Now, explain what it does. It cost me a...well, not much."

"Well, this is the Mirror of Dimensions. It will take us to the Dimension we need it too. In each dimension is a Sanity Ring. These rings will give us the power to defeat Dimentio. But, they're hard to get too. But no doubt Dimentio and that girl will try to stop us."

O' Chunks waved his arms. "Well, what are ye waitin' for? Let's go!"

I nodded. Finally. Another adventure. With my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

The Red Sanity Ring

Peach looked around. "Where are we?"

"Well," I replied, "We're in Lethal Lava Land. This is where the Mirror took us, and this is where the first Sanity Ring. Now, let's do a quick count. Let's see...Me, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Nastasia, Bowser, and O' Chunks! Great."

Luigi smiled. "Did you say Lethal Lava Land? This is somewhere by Sarassaland. I heard Daisy was going to go here!"

I put my hands on my hips. "Well, that means another fighter! Daisy has spirit."

Bowser waved his hands. "Well, let's get a move on! I don't got all day!"

I sighed. "Bowser's right. Let's go."

We were surrounded by red-brown dirt, and granite marble homes. The sky was evening like, but I was sure it was day. There was a gigantic volcano in the background. Green and red palm trees surrounded us, making it look somewhat like a desert.

"OK, guys, let's look around for that ring! It's suppose to be guarded by a girl guardian. She might be wearing something that might not match the scenery."

Suddenly, a girl in a yellow-orange dress with brown-red hair came running up to us, (mostly Luigi).

She ran to Luigi and squeezed him. "OOHHH! Luigi my darling! I am so glad you came!" She gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

I turned Daisy to me. "Daisy, no love right now. We are in a dire situation! Some evil guy came back, and we have to get these rings to defeat him. So, wanna come with us?"

She smiled. "Sure! Haven't had any action today!"

Suddenly, everything went black.

Daisy opened her eyes. She sat up. "Where am I? Oh, yeah!" Around her was the same scenery, but everyone was missing!

"Oh dear! I better find those guys! This happens EVERY time!"

She got up and walked around.

Daisy started calling "LUIGI! MARIO! PEACH! Oh dear..I didn't get the other character's names...MARIO! LUIGI! PEACH?"

Daisy turned around and around. "Ugh...where are they?"

"Where is Daisy?"

"Who is that?"

"You know, some girl in a yellow dress."

"I do not know her."

"You can't miss her!"

"Where do you live? On Earth?"

I sighed. "It's useless..."

I was talking to an adult person. He had nothing on besides underwear.

We tried to walk out again. The man blocked us. "You can't leave unless you give me a BURITO!"

Bowser growled. "We don't have a freakin BURITO!"

I couldn't take it any more! I went up to the man, used my magic, and threw him across the room. He was thrown onto some pots, and knocked unconscious.

I motioned everyone to move. "Let's get the heck outta here and find Daisy."

"Have you seen Luigi anywhere?I can't find him at all!"

Daisy walked straight up to Dimentio and the girl without even knowing who they were.

Dimentio smirked. "Ah ha ha ha! Luigi's here? Perfect!"

The girl rudely broke the silence. "Uh, and YOU are?"

"Oh, how rude! I am Princess Daisy of Sarassaland, cousin of Princess Toadstool, or Peach, who I am looking for as well. Actually, Bowser and Mario are here too. They've all gone missing!"

"No time for silly chat, Princess Daisy. We must make haste." With that, they disappeared, and the others came running up to Daisy.

I got straight up to Daisy's face. "Did he have a mask on?"

"Yup."

"Daisy, sometimes I think...never mind. Let's go look for that ring!"

I took out the mirror. "Mirror, where is the Red Sanity Ring?"

The mirror blurred, then, an image appeared. It showed a ruby attached to a gold band. It was stuck in between two mammoth rocks, that were a few yards in front of us.

I ran toward the rocks. No doubt it was there. I picked it up. "I think I've found it!"

Suddenly, Dimentio and the girl floated down. I heard Daisy whisper to Luigi, "That was the rude couple I told you about."

Dimentio smiled. "Ah ha ha ha! So nice to see you again, Milah.

I almost either lost all my breathe, almost fell over, and almost be the living snot out of him. But I restrained myself. All I managed to say was, "Dimen...Dimentio..."

Suddenly, I saw the girl behind me out of the corner of my eye. I tried to swipe her, but she dodged. Dimentio motioned for his minion to leave.

I looked at the jester. "A quick talk alone...Why on earth would you want that, Dimentio?" I was enraged for some reason, and confused mostly.

The jester was incredibly calm. "That is all I ask from you. Maybe I will uncover things that have been going through your mind a lot."

I sighed. I hesitantly waved my hand for them to leave. They did so.

The girl snickered. "Well, well, well! Looky here, a bunch of wusses fighting for an imperfect world!"

"I know you! Your that girl with Dimentio." Mario pointed his finger at her.

"Spare the chit chat, yeti-lip." She rolled her eyes. Luigi and Bowser had to grab Mario to contain him from hurting her.

Luigi shook his head. "Easy, bro. She's with Dimentio. You don't know what she could do!"

Bowser nodded. "Yeah, what green said. You know that jester thing was vicious, just think of what a female version could do!"

While Bowser was talking, it distracted him from keeping hold of Mario, and he broke free. Mario jumped in the air, only to hit the air, while the girl levitated aside.

I stared into the jester's mask. "What is going on? I thought we defeated you! Your suppose to be in the Underwhere..."

"Ah ha ha ha! You think that stupid excuse of a queen is hard to defeat?"

I frowned. "No."

"Oh, but however did you find me?"

"You gotta be careful in those bushes."

"Ah ha ha..how foolish of me."

"Very. Now, who's that girl? Your new pet?"

"No. Toni, get over here!"

The girl turned around, stopping the taunts. She floated over by us.

"Who are you?" I pointed at the girl.

"Oh, dear. Did your mother never teach you manners? It's rude to point. Anyway, my name is Toni. No point remembering it. You'll be dead when we're finished with you." The girl gave a smirk. Suddenly, a yellow box surrounded me.

I gasped. How could this end so soon?

I heard the others gasp and scream.

Nastasia jumped. "Milah!"

O' Chunks growled. "You piece of scum...killin' little girls?"

"Toni, dear, no need to kill her straight away," Dimentio purred "Better to see her in as much pain as we can submit her to."

Next to me I saw a girl with sea-blue hair and a pink kimono walk to us. "No you will not, mask freak!" The girl frowned. "And you, Darkness, what's with the get-up? Purple obsession? Look, you even got your little boyfriend all dressed up!" Toni rolled her eyes. "Hey, Greenie! How's it feel to look like a freakin' forest?"

I frowned. "I'm about to die here..."

I looked into Toni's eyes. I read her thoughts. "So...she didn't find it! The ring is in this chick!"

My eyes widened. The box faded. "Everyone, get over here!"

They came to me. Nastasia looked at me. "What's the matter?"

"I didn't find the ring! That girl...she's the guardian! I knew it was too easy to pick it up...Everyone! Give it your all!"

We started beating the girl. She had turned into a gigantic Bomb-omb. We threw all the attacks at her.

Finally the girl returned to normal. "Here, take the Sanity Ring..you have pro-"

Suddenly, Toni snatched the ring. She gave it to Dimentio. "Too bad! If you want it, you'll have to fight for it!"

Dimentio held it just a centimeter above Daisy's reach. "You want it? Huh? Jump for it!"

All mt adrenaline and rage flew through me. I jumped about 3 feet, and sucker punched Dimentio and the face!

He fell to the ground. I almost punched him until he smiled at me and said, "Milah, I will present you with an offer. You take the ring, and I will send you back to your HOME world."

I looked down at his mask. If I go back, I can't come back. But my real family...my friends...but the Universe! If I give up, I'll just end up dying without a fight.

I smiled and said calmly, "No thanks."

"Ah ha ha ha! But this offer, it drips with generosity!"

I almost dropped a tear. "NO!" They threw fireballs at us, but I flipped dimensions. They laughed.

They disappeared.

I looked down at the rock. Was on my knees. Tears fell down my cheeks. I whispered, not even they could hear, "don't you see? He's using you..."

I got up. I could feel their eyes watching me.

The tears flowed faster. "I...I...I'm s-s-sorry...we didn't get the first ring. How are we suppose to defeat him?"

There was no response.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 2~

The Orange Sanity Ring, and Hope

"Come on, Milah! Don't give up hope! We can still defeat Dimentio!"

We were back in Toad Town. Nastasia, Peach, Daisy and I were in the café that Nastasia had gone too earlier.

"I know..." I still wasn't convinced.

Daisy sighed. "When is that next ring gonna reveal itself? I'm BORED."

Peach banged her head on the table. A lot of Toads looked. "Will you please be quiet? Be patient!"

Daisy mumbled, "If it was MY kingdom...Pfft..."

I stared at the mirror. I thought and thought, 'Hurry! We need to get there before they do!'

Suddenly, the image changed. There was a small village in a desert. There were palm trees, and beautiful sand dunes.

I smiled. "The Sahara Desert...that's it!" I stood up, a grin on my face. "Get the boys!"

We ran over to the Boney Bar, beside the café.

It was a total wreck. Beer was on the floor, toads fighting toads, some high, etc!

In a corner, we saw Luigi and Mario singing a horrible song. Bowser was taking coins from smaller toads. O' Chunks was arm wrestling a buffer toad.

I almost burst out laughing. Nastasia shook her head. "Oh my..."

I snickered. "Nastasia, get O' Chunks, Daisy and Peach, get the brothers."

Nastasia went over to Bowser, and used her hypnotic powers to control the arms of the toad and Bowser.

She pushed up her glasses. "Stop it. We gotta go, K'?"

Chunks grunted. "Fine."

The toad laughed. "Letting your mommy fight for ya!"

O' Chunks just grabbed the toad, and chucked him across the room.

Peach helped up Mario, and Daisy helped Luigi.

Peach shook her head. "We have to go! Milah knows where the next ring is."

The others left. It was hard to get Bowser.

"Come on Bowser!" I pleaded. "We need you! Come on."

"No. What if I don't want to?"

"You have to! Besides, if you do, after we beat Dimmy, you have the chance to snatch Peach! AND Daisy!"

"I can do that any day."

"FINE!" I walked over to the wall. I aimed...and hit the wall! I punched a big hole through the wall. Everyone looked.

My eyes grew red. "NOW ARE YOU COMING?"

"Um...yeah. Let's go."

The others were waiting outside.

I smiled. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded.

I closed my eyes. "OK. Take us..to the Sahara Desert!"

We were coming up to a village.

Nastasia turned to me. "You seem to know this place."

I sighed. "Not this place. But this is my home world."

We were surrounded by green and red palm trees again. But this climate was very hotter. The village was full of clay houses, with people dressed in clothes from head to toe.

"Ey', these people look funny. Is this what yer usually dressed like?"

O' Chunks said.

"No. I dress differently. Different lands, different styles."

"So," Daisy said, "What are we looking for?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Some one that doesn't fit, remember?"

Daisy nodded.

O' Chunks pointed. I turned my head.

"Hey! Look up thar! Isn't that Dimentio?"

I glared. "Yes it is..."

The two almost fell, but they laughed.

"Ah, O' Chunks, you gave me quite the fright. Give up. There is no point in trying to get the Orange Sanity Ring. We already have the Red one, and you need all eight to defeat us!" Dimentio chuckled.

I sighed. "O' Chunks...he's right..." By then, I had completely given up hope. In the bar, I had a tiny spark of hope. When I looked into the mirror, I did too. But when I remembered that they had the Red Sanity Ring, and we can't defeat them without all eight.

"'Ey now, me lass. We can get the ring off 'em." I smiled.

Bowser then bravely shook the tree they were on. They fell, but caught themselves.

I took the opportunity to read Toni's mind.

My eyes widened. I thought, "EW! EW! EW! EW EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!"

"Disgusting!" I whispered.

I heard Toni mumble something, then she flew and started to choke me!

I thought fast, and kneed her in her stomach with all my might. Ton then rolled over in pain.

The ring flew off her finger, and Daisy ran and caught it!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl and turned around. She had short pink hair, with sunglasses. She had a white shirt, and a pair of blue jeans on.

I smiled. "Yes! Another guardian!"

Toni muttered. "Oh great..."

"Oh shut your trap, Toni. Milah, if you seek the Sanity Ring, then you must fight my true form..." The girl turned into a huge scorpion.

I got my magic ready. "OK, everybody! Defeat her for the next Sanity Ring!"

The scorpion slashed us with its huge tail. All but Daisy and Bowser fell over.

That hit us hard. I could barely breathe. "D-Daisy...use the ring..."

Daisy looked at her hand. The ruby ring was glowing.

I looked up at Bowser. "Bowser...when Daisy hits it...grab the stinger!"

I fell down.

Daisy pointed the ring at the scorpion. A blazing crimson fire blasted from the ring. Bowser ran through the flames, and grabbed hold of the stinger. He pulled as hard as he could. It popped off!

The scorpion fell to the ground, and returned to its normal form.

"Well done." The girl said. "You deserve this." She handed me the ring.

Before Toni and Dimentio flipped, I read Toni's mind.

"Toni?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time we fight."

I smirked and whispered, "and next time, we're gonna be ready!"


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Tricks

Daisy leaned over my shoulder. "So, where are we going next?"

We all were back in the café.

I got annoyed. "You'll have to wait...again. Be patient."

"Fine..."

I stared at the mirror. "The second ring revealed itself too fast...there has to be a catch.."

Nastasia turned to me. "What?"

I smiled. "Oh, nothing!" She shrugged, and returned to talking to O' Chunks.

I sighed. I looked at the door. It was beginning to get dark. We'd have to leave soon. We couldn't just go back to the castle. We'd have to keep moving in the dark. Dimentio might catch us. Or maybe something else...

A scrawny toad with orange dots on his mushroomy head waved his hands. "OK everybody! Bye! It's closing time!"

I looked at everybody. "Yeah..let's go. I gotta explain some things."

Everyone went outside, following me.

I looked up at the dark sky. Stars twinkled like lights.

I turned my attention to everyone else. I started walking and they followed. "OK...we can't stay in one place too long.."

Luigi cut me off. "So that's why we spent all day...moving!"

"Yeah. If we stay in one place, we might get attacked. It is hard to hit a moving target. And, in the dark, things reveal themselves faster and better. Things we might not be able to see in the day."

"So," Daisy said, "tonight the next ring will reveal itself?"

"It might."

"But," Nastasia said, "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Any clues. Something of that Toni and Dimentio. Besides...we don't even know where THEY hide!"

"But why would they be stupid enough to leave something behind?" Peach asked.

"Dimentio would probably do it on purpose, but Toni wouldn't." I replied. "And besides..."

"What?"

"At night in certain spots...there are sacred and rare places. We might get information...or even star dust!"

" 'Ey, what's tis star dust?" O' Chunks asked.

"It is dust from the Star People. It's their magic dust. It sometimes fall at night."

Peach looked at Mario. "Star People..doesn't that ring a bell?"

Mario nodded.

All of the sudden, explosions went off all through town!

Daisy screamed. "EEK! WHAT WAS THAT?"

"An explosion, no doubt."

"But," Peach said, "We have to save the other toads! They might get hurt!"

Mario nodded.

"Everyone, scatter!"

Peach and Mario headed past the bar to a store that caught fire.

"Mario," Peach said, "You get in there and throw down the toads, and I'll catch them!"

"Gotcha!" Mario said, and ran off to the house.

Mario ran inside the store. Luckily, it was only one story.

"Help! I can't get to my children!" A girl toad was trying to get to a door, but it was blocked by fire.

Mario looked around. There were tin cans...food...ah ha!

He grabbed some buckets and went outside.

"Peach, go and fill these up! Quick!" Beside the store, Peach pumped and pumped water into the buckets. Mario took them one by one and plashed the door.

After 5 buckets, Mario kicked in the door. Three scared children were burnt and scared.

Mario grabbed them, and the mother followed. Mario handed them to Peach and she washed their burns.

The toad jumped. "Thank you, Mario! Thank you!"

O' Chunks lifted the board, while Nastasia used her powers to hold other boards. Luigi squeezed through the hole O' Chunks made. Inside there was 3 kids.

"Come on now! We have an exit."

The three kids followed, just when the house collapsed.

"So, why are we doing this?" Toni asked.

"Ah, just as a distraction! While they fight, that Milah will be unguarded! Once we defeat her, we'll get the ring!"

"Oh. But what about that daisy chick?"

"Her? All we need is one ring, and they won't have a chance!" Dimentio laughed.

Toni nodded.

I looked at Daisy. "Come on. We gotta catch up with the others."

Daisy nodded, and we ran.

We hadn't got 20 yards until we were stopped by Dimentio and Toni.

The jester smiled. I glared. "Ah ha ha! Nice to see you again, Milah! And Daisy too. Now give us the ring, and there will be no trouble."

I laughed. "Your so naïve!"

"Oh, but of course. Your stubborn. Then, we shall...fight!"

I stopped. Fight? I know I use to kick his ass, but he has...changed.

"Fine...I'll fight!"

Nastasia gathered the others. "Milah...I feel...Dimentio is here! They're in the same place! We gotta help!"

Peach looked down. "But...what about the toads?"

"Mario and Luigi can take care of that! We have to go!"

Suddenly, I high pitched scream was followed by a "NO!"

"We have to hurry!" Nastasia darted off.

I whispered to Daisy. "Take on Toni...I need to get back at Dimentio."

Daisy nodded.

It was a stare down. I glared. He smiled.

I ran at him, and he jumped in the air. I aimed my foot, and pushed! I shot up in the air, and used my magic to stay up.

Dimentio laughed. "Ah ha ha ha! My...you've gotten quite remarkable in your magic."

"Yeah. But I can still see through your plans. Your just using that poor, innocent girl!"

"Ah ha! Of course I'm not."

"Yes you are! But..." I lowered my voice. "But she's doing for love."

That shocked Dimentio. He shot a black ball at me.

My shield shot up, and I disappeared.

I shot out a green ball of energy, and he shot out a purple. They met, and exploded! I took the chance and went through the sparks, and hit Dimentio right in the stomach!

He fell to the ground.

Toni looked our way, and got hit by Daisy in the arm. Toni ignored that, and ran to Dimentio.

"Dimentio! What did you do!"

I glared at her. I grabbed her by her collar, and threw her at a building.

Dimentio got up, and hit me in back!

Daisy ran quicker that lightning, and grabbed Dimentio. Daisy threw her the ring, and Dimentio said, "CIAO!" and disappeared with Toni AND Daisy.

I heard Daisy scream right before.

I gasped. "N-NOO!"

I dropped to the ground. "No...no..."

Nastasia rushed to me. "What happened.

"Dimentio...I still have the rings...but...but..."

Peach came to me too. So did the others.

"But...he..he...he took Daisy!"

Luigi freaked out. "WHAT?"

I burst out crying. "Y-yes! H-he took D-Daisy!"

Daisy sat on a dark, black floor. Everywhere around her was dark. Except Toni and Dimentio.

Toni looked at Dimentio uneasily. "W-what are you going to do?"

Dimentio glared. "Leave."

"But-"

"LEAVE!"

Toni rushed into the darkness.

Daisy looked at Dimentio. "Yeah...what are you going to do to me?"

Dimentio smiled. It scared Daisy.

The others were sitting inside the inn. I was outside.

I looked at the sky.

Suddenly, Dimentio appeared, holding Daisy.

"Daisy!" On that name, Luigi came rushing out.

Dimentio was not happy. "Let us make a quick exchange. Daisy for a ring?"

I looked at Luigi. He was terrified. He didn't know what to do.

I shook my head. "...no..."

Dimentio glared. "This is your last chance. Either I get a ring, or she...DIES!"

Luigi fell over. I looked at Dimentio, petrified. "What?"

"You heard me! I am sick and tired of losing! I want my perfect world, whatever it takes to get it!"

I sighed. "We all want a perfect world..."

Dimentio still glared.

"But everything is imperfect. I like that. If it was perfect. It would get boring. Besides, you now have a meaning to the world now."

"You mean Toni? Ah ha ha! You were right as usual. I was using her! You'd really think I would fall in love, like that Tippi and Blumiere?"

"Pfft! You wouldn't know true love if it kissed you in the face!"

Dimentio glared. "Fine. Daisy shall die a painful death."

Before I could grab her, they disappeared.

I looked at the stars. "Why...why did it have to be Daisy? Why not me?"

Daisy was chained up to a cross. "What...what do you plan to do with me?"

Dimentio smiled. "Ah...I'm going to kill you."

Daisy gasped.

Dimentio laughed. "Ah ha ha! Now, prepare for a painful death!"

Daisy screamed as Dimentio dug a sharp blade into Daisy's right arm.

"Ah!" Daisy screamed and cried.

"This is how it feels like! Your friends chose the world over you!"

"At least the world will be safe! Ah!"

Dimentio stabbed and stabbed at Daisy's arm, blood smearing his mask.

"Have you lost the feeling in your arm? Well, let's start will the other one! Ah ha ha ha!"

He went through the darkness and returned with a sharp dagger.

He slowly sliced her arm. She screamed in pain. There was a giant rip in her arm. Dimentio slowly cut into her arm, straight to the bone.

"Ow! Ah!"

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

Dimentio went through the darkness again and withdrew a tazer.

He put it straight up to Daisy's heart, and pushed the button.

"Ah-" Blood fell out of her mouth. She was dead.

Dimentio laughed. "Ah ha ha ha ha!"

Toni was peaking through the door. She had never seen anything scarier in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

The Truth

"Look! I can see Toni!" We all ran outside.

I was peering through the inn's window when I say Toni appear out of nowhere.

"Go on. Kill me. I'm in enough pain already." She looked so pitiful.

Luigi's eyes bulged. I swear, if Toni hadn't spoken, they would've popped out.

"And WHY is Daisy's umbrella covered with blood?" Luigi leaned over Toni and stared at the umbrella.

"Luigi, calm down. I'll find out what happened. Toni, you will tell me all that has happened at Castle Bleck since Dimentio took Daisy." I sat down next to me. I nodded at the others, who walked back to the inn. "OK, tell it from the beginning."  
Toni wiped the tears away from her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I understand." I sighed. "Come on inside. It's freezing out here."

I helped Toni up, and we slowly made it into the inn.

Toni plopped down into an empty chair.

Luigi's eyes darted at the umbrella.

I looked at Luigi. "Please, a word?"

Three minutes later, Luigi burst into tears. "NOO!"

Mario and Peach rushed outside.

We all hugged onto him.

Luigi came back in, and tried to storm over in Toni's direction. I held him back.

I shook my head. "No, Luigi, it wasn't her!"

Luigi snarled. "I don't care! She could of stopped it!"

"If she tried, she would've gotten killed too!"

Luigi sighed. "Your..going to help us, right?"

Toni looked at the floor. "Y-yes sir..."

Toni looked at me. "Here...it's a blood sample of Daisy's..."

I took it.

"Ow!" Toni flinched.

"Sorry!" Mario apologized.

"I had no idea you were a doctor." I looked as Mario mended Toni's leg.

"No need to give you a lecture on it."

Suddenly, the inn door slammed open.

I gasped.

Toni almost fainted.

My eyes widened.

Dimentio stood in the doorway, madder than I had ever seen him.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

This Isn't The End...Yet

If I could choose between death, and seeing and being there when Dimentio was very mad, I would've chose death.

My heart stopped beating. I caught my breath. Toni was the most scared.

Suddenly, Toni flinched at the sight of Dimentio, and he smirked, coming closer to us. She was helpless!

But Toni saw a flaw. He was so mad, he couldn't float. She hovered into the air to dodge him. I backed away.

Dimentio smirked. "Foolish child. Running away from the jaws of fate. You will never escape."

"Ah! You... You're a sick twisted freak, Dimentio! What happened to you. Before you disappeared, you weren't like this..." Toni sighed. Dimentio's eyes widened at her words.

"NO! The old Dimentio has died. He died long ago. Now, the new, powerful Dimentio has taken his place!" It looked as though tears were in his eyes as he spoke.

I almost snickered at my thoughts. 'He's just mad that he can't love anyone. He's just lonely.' If I had said that aloud, he would've killed me!

Dimentio blinked away tears, and launched at Toni. She dodged, and Dimentio hit the wall.

"Better watch what you say, Toni." I mumbled.

Nastasia turned to me. "Um...Milah...you better help Toni."

I nodded.

Toni looked at me. "Milah? You don't have to help. I can do this on my own."

I shook my head. "No, you're higher on his hit-list than I am, and that's pretty high. You need all the support you can get."

I went beside her.

Dimentio got up. "Ugh...you think you can defeat me?"

"We never said we did." She snickered.

"Don't be such a smart ass ,Toni. Milah is right... You are at the very top of my hit-list. You had the chance to kill me, yet you didn't." He levitated and hovered in front of us.

"Wha-you escaped!"  
"Ah, Toni dear, you are so very bad at lying. Let us... take a seat, shall we?" He snapped his fingers and suddenly all of us were strapped to chairs. He snapped his fingers again and a large screen appeared out of nowhere. He floated out of the room and laughed as he made the truth clear on a film screen.

"Now is the truth clear?" He came back in, a broad smile on his masked face.

Toni tried to leave, but a magical barrier blocked the door.

"Ah ha ha ha. I don't think so. Why leave when you're going to die anyway? There's just no point!" He pinned her against the wall. He wrapped his hands around her neck.

"W-what about y-y-yesterday m-morning? Did that not m-matter to you either?" She looked as if she were going to burst into tears.

Dimentio's eyes widened, and Toni managed to push him off.

I took a chance. I grabbed his legs, and sent him crashing into a vase.

I turned to Toni. "You OK?"

"Yeah. Ow! Darn leg..."

Luigi gave something to Toni, and she floated toward Dimentio. He had cuts from the vase's shattered pieces.

O' hunks grunted. "Great, the ceilin's cavin in!"

Luigi, Peach, and Mario managed to get out, but the ceiling caved in too fast for us.

"Ugh... huh?" Toni looked around. She was lying on top of a pile of rubble.  
"You OK?" I said. We heard somebody screech.  
"AHHH! What have you done to my inn?" A small female Toad came running up to us.  
"Uh...Ciao?" Dimentio tried to snap hid fingers but the toad grabbed him by the collar.  
"It was you, wasn't it? Everybody was just FINE before I left! Wait, what you- Ga-" A ball of magic hit her stomach and she dropped to the floor. I sighed. Dimentio snapped his fingers and disappeared to Castle Bleck.  
"Did you...really spare his life like that?" I was facing the opening in the wind blowing my hair.  
"Milah, Now isn't the time..." Toni tried to worm her way out of answering me. It...didn't work. I turned around and faced her.  
"Did you? Answer me!"  
She sighed."... Yes." I started walking away. She stood on the pile of rubble.  
"Aren't you coming?" I turned and faced me, smiling.  
"Wait, one minute I try to kill you, and the next you offer me a place on the heroes side?" Toni was confused out of her mind.  
"So? At least I'm kinder than Psychopathic Jester boy..."  
She smiled. " OK then." We walked to where the others were, and the mirror started flashing.


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

The Yellow Ring and Partings

I glanced at the mirror. It flashed yellow.

I smiled. "Guys, the mirror flashed! You know what that means."

Everyone turned to me.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Toni asked.

"I forgot! When this mirror flashes, that means another ring revealed itself. That's how we found the other two. And now...take us to Star Road!"

The ground was blue, and nothing was about. Big stars shone...below us! In front of us was a magnificent road, completely made of rainbow colored bricks.

Peach gasped. "Oh my...it's amazing!"

Mario rubbed his mustache. "I swear...doesn't Star Road ring a bell?"

Peach looked at him. "Hmm...yeah. It does!"

Bowser nodded. "Didn't one of your creep friends come from here?"

Mario nodded.

"Well, you might as well see me!" A voice boomed behind us.

I swiftly turned around. There, stood a doll. He had a blue cape and cap. He had orange hair.

Mario jumped. "Geno!"

Bowser grunted.

Geno bowed. "Hello. Nice to see you guys! Um..what are you doing here?"

"This is where the third ring is." Mario replied.

"You mean, the Sanity Ring?"

Mario nodded.

"Well, we'll meet Laura."

"Laura? Who's that?" I asked.

Geno smiled. "Mario, you haven't introduced me to your new friends."

Toni waved. "I'm Toni."

"I'm O' Chunks."

"I'm Nastasia."

"And I'm Milah."

"Well, nice to meet you all." Geno smiled. "Let's go see Laura."

"Ah ha ha ha. This is perfect!"

Geno lead us to a temple. It had no complete walls, just pillars that connected to a roof. On a grand chair sat a beautiful girl. She had slightly curly blonde hair. She had her hair down, and it flowed beautifully below her shoulders. She was wearing a white shirt with an orange jacket. She was wearing a short orange skirt, with red ruffles. She had orange high-heels with golden anklets.

As she saw Geno and us, she got got up.

She waved at us. "Hello! What brings thou here?"

Geno bowed. "My lady...my friends wish to battle you. They need the Sanity Ring."

Laura looked at the ground. "Hmm...so...I see..." She cheered up immediately, and it freaked me out.

Laura squirmed a bit. "We..um...better move to the outskirts."

The shot off, very fast.

Geno motioned us forward. "I'll lead you guys there. But I'm not helping. I'm not allowed to. Come on!" He ran off. We followed after him.

Geno lead us through hills and peculiar houses, followed by monsters and strange vegetation.

Laura stopped on top of a large hill. Her hair flowed with the wind.

Geno backed away, and left. I gulped.

Laura held out her hand. "If thou wants to battle, you have to defeat me!"

Laura bent over, as if in pain. But suddenly, her clothes ripped and hair grew all over her.

Peach squeaked.

I almost fainted. "A...werewolf!"

The yellow wolf howled. Saliva came out of its mouth as it spoke. "Come on...give it your all!"

The wolf jumped straight at O' Chunks.

Laura started tearing and biting O' Chunks.

He screamed. "ARGH! GET IT OFF ER ME!"

It put the red ring on my finger. "Fire!" Green fire flew from the ring.

It struck Laura with force. But it seemed to barely do anything!

"Heh heh...nice try!" She jumped on me this time.

"Ahhh! Get it off of me!"

Bowser ran and grabbed the wolf by the stomach, and threw it. Mario took this chance, and he jumped for it! He landed on the wolf, and kicked it down in mid-air!

The wolf fell to the ground. Toni rushed to it, and used her magic to repeated over and over throwing it on a ground with a purple hand wrapped around it.

Toni made sure that it landed in front of Luigi, Mario, and Peach.

Mario threw it, Luigi threw Peach, and Peach slapped it good!

The wolf fell on the ground, but got up.

I threw Toni the orange ring.

"What?"

"Take it! Use it!"

I shot the green fire at the wolf, and while I kept surrounding Laura, Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi went after her.

I looked at Toni. "Now, use it!"

"How?"

"Think of something!"

Toni closed her eyes. Suddenly, orange stars burst from the ring.

Toni's hair flowed back, as if a gust of wind hit her.

The stars hit the wolf, and she didn't get up this time.

Laura changed back into her human form. Peach and Mario helped her up. We rushed to her.

Laura looked at us. "Congratulations. Here." She handed Toni a yellow ring.

"Yes! Another ring!" I said with joy.

"Ah ha ha ha. Well done. But you had some difficulty." I turned around and glared.

Toni looked uncomfortable.

'Great,' I thought, 'what now?'

Dimentio laughed. "You seem to making progress! And very fast. But you did it," he slowed down, making every word terrifying, "all together."

I knew what came next.

I opened my eyes. I saw a pretty blue sky, with some clouds. I looked to my left. There was nothing but grass for miles.

I looked to my right. Next to me, I saw an unconscious Bowser.

I got up. I shook Bowser. "Bowser! Wake up!"

He opened his eyes. "Huh? Hey, where are we?"

I shrugged. "How am I suppose to know? Dimentio pulled another trick on us. But, we can't just sit here! Let's go."

I spread my hands apart. I tried to teleport. Nothing happened.

I stomped on the ground. "Dammit! He took my teleporting abilities away! Guess we'll just have to walk."

I remembered my mirror.

I took it out. It looked the same. Just had to wait and see.

Bowser turned to me. "So, where exactly do we go?"

"I don't know. But, might as well walk for some civilization."

We walked off into the late afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

Entering the First Part

Peach got up. "Where are we?"

Nastasia got up. "I don't know...and where are the others?"

Around them was nothing but trees. Black and purple trees. It was quite scary.

Peach shivered. "This place gives me the creeps!"

Nastasia nodded. "Let's hope the ring is somewhere near here though. But we need to move on. Come on."

Nastasia walked out of the clearing, and into thick vegetation followed by Peach.

Nastasia walked and pushed back bushes. Peach followed close behind.

Suddenly, they came through the forest, and into an open area. There were houses alike, and stores, etc. But no one was in sight.

Peach looked back and forth. "NO one's here!"

Nastasia shook her head. "I don't think so. They just might not be visible. I can feel it!"

Out of nowhere, there came black shadows all around us.

Nastasia nodded. "I was correct."

"Peach? Is that you?" There was a sweet voice behind them.

Peach turned around. There was a ghost behind her! But Peach faintly knew who she was. She had a purple-pink and black witch's hat. She had pink hair.

Peach smiled. "Vivian!"

Vivian blushed. "You...remembered me."

"Yes, of course."

"Say, do you know of any..ring? A Sanity Ring?" Nastasia asked.

Vivian shook her head. "No. You might want to ask the fortune teller."

Nastasia shook her head. "How's a fortune teller gonna help us?"

Vivian looked down. "I was trying t-to help..but she'll tell you, I'm sure! I'll take you guys to her."

Vivian lead them to the fortune teller's house.

We made it to a village, followed by an immense castle.

I looked at Bowser. "Wow...this seems to be..such a mid-evil place! Do you think..."

Bowser looked at me. "Don't be crazy!"

I shrugged.

We had walked through a very green prairie. It had beautiful Chicories. Also, there was even some Indian Grass.

The sun was shining, and puffs of clouds were in the sky.

It did seem as if we had gone back in time. I was actually confident we did. Was Dimentio HELPING us? Or was it a trick?

In front of us was a big village. The roofs were made of hay and straw, but the walls made of brick or clay.

The castle shone like a thousand diamonds.

Bowser was already moving. "Come on! I ain't got all year!"

I mumbled and ran after him.

After a quick jog, and passing a farmer's house and explaining Bowser was my..pet...we made it to a bridge, connecting to the village.

My heart was pumping. I was always afraid of bridges for some reason. And also, there were burly guards.

One put out his hands. "Halt! Who goes there?"

I bowed. "I am Lady Milah."

The guards looked doubtful. "From where?

"Um...Yuri Land."

One pointed to Bowser. "What is that monster?"

"um..it's my pet! Yes. It is tamed, so thou shall not worry."

Bowser grumbled. "A pet? You gotta be kidding me!"

I elbowed him in the ribs. "Do you WANNA die?"

Bowser growled. "You owe me. BIG TIME."

"Well, sorry! How else am I suppose to cover for you? You want everyone to go on a riot after you?"

"Couldn't you think of something else?"

"No!"

The guard on the left motioned for us. "Thou can pass. But we are keeping a close eye on thou."

We went across the village,


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

We Know Where To Go

Vivian lead Peach and Nastasia to a purple tent. On top, there was a yellow and white flashing globe. All around the tent were lights.

Vivian backed away. "I-I'm sorry. I can't go no further. Those lights are too bright!"

Peach and Nastasia entered the tent. Surprisingly, the inside was completely dark, except a few lights which showed a fat human woman, looking in the globe.

She smiled. "Ahh! The spirits told me a princess and a strange hypnotic secretary were approaching."

Nastasia glared. "Secretary? Pfft..."

Suddenly, a flash of blinding light hit the room, and two chairs appeared.

The lady motioned for them to sit. "Sit! Madam Josie can foretell your future or what you seek!"

Peach and Nastasia took a seat.

"First timers are free. What does you seek?"

"We seek the Sanity Ring here, or somewhere near here." Nastasia said.

Madam Josie nodded. She waved her hands around the globe. Peach's eyes swam in the misty figures. Nastasia took close attention to Madam Josie.

Madam Josie's eyes grew wide. "HM! I SEE!"

Peach looked at the globe loser. "What do you see, cause I can't see anything."

"I SEE! I SEE! I SEE THE A DARK REALM, FOLLOWED BY A PURPLE RING! IT HAS MANY ABILITIES! IT IS WHAT YOU SEEK!"

Nastasia stood up. "How do we get there?"

"GO THROUGH THE THICK FOREST YOU CAME FROM! WALK BACKWARDS! THE SPIRITS OR THE DEAD SHALL GUIDE YOU! AHHH!"

It looked as if her eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

Peach squealed with delight. "What do you see now?"

"I SEE! I SEE TROUBLE FOLLOWING YOU! I SEE MONSTERS ATTACKING YOU IN THIS DARK REALM! I ALSO SEE...A JESTER!"

Peach stop squealing with delight. Nastasia froze.

"What else do you see, Madam Josie?" Nastasia asked.

"I SEE...I SEE...I SEE HE TALKS AND ENCOUNTERS YOU. BUT..HE DOES NOT FIGHT! HE MERELY LAUGHS AND..CONGRAGULATES YOU!" Madam Josie took a powerful breath, and blew an invisible force. All the lights went out, and knew serene pink lights made the room light up as normal.

Madam Josie sighed. "That is all. Do as I had said. The spirits shall guide you. But once you enter the forest, walk backwards. That is the only way for you to contact them.

Peach and Nastasia left the tent, heading for the forest, ignoring Vivian's calls.

"I still can't believe it! ME? A PET? Couldn't you think of anything better?" Bowser was growling at me as we crossed the bridge. I felt like a mother being whined at by her child.

I slapped him. "Get yourself together! I couldn't think of anything better! Could you?" I glared at him. There had been so much tension and stress in my life, I could barely handle myself.

I sighed. Bowser and I continued to walk on.

A little girl walked up to me. "Thou wears so much silly clothes! You look like a monster. The prince shall slit thou's throat!"

I looked at her. "Well, where doth thou gets thou's...pretty dresses?"

Bowser shook his head. "Your not thinking..."

The little girl smiled, and pointed to a shop called 'Lé Dresses'.

I thanked the girl, and she ran off.

Bowser shook his head in disgust. "Really?"

I nodded. "Bowser, we have to fit in! Do you want an army coming after us? Killing us? You won't see Mario OR Peach ever again! And if we don't operate together, we might not ever get outta here!"

"Well...what are you gonna do with the clothes that your wearing right now?"

"I'll just wear them under the dress. Dresses here seem to be a bit...puffy."

"Fine..but make it quick!"

I stepped out of the dress shop. Bowser was waiting.

I had a green dress on. The bow with a gem made the top of my other clothes look as if it was attached to the dress. I still had my gloves on, but I had another sort of glove covering it.

"OK," I said, "let's go look for that ring. I bet it's in the castle!"

Out of nowhere, guards surrounded us.

"What's going on here?" Bowser said.

One of the guards holding a spear pointed it at Bowser. "Thou is a beast! You must go to the dungeons!"

The guard behind me grabbed my hand. "My lady, we shall get you out of here. Where doth thou live?"

I shook my head. "That beast...it's my pet! And I am a traveler!"

"Well," said the guard, "travelers must go to the castle. We've had trouble with thieves coming here to steal the prince's ring." I smiled. The guard continued. "So, we will escort you and your...pet...to the castle."

We went off out of the village, and on a trail to the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

The Prince and the Realm

Peach once again followed Nastasia through the forest, but backwards. Plenty of times Peach had bumped into Nastasia. But Madam Josie was right. They kept on hearing noises and directions.

Suddenly, they came out of the forest. Nastasia turned around. They were completely in another realm.

Peach gasped. "That lady was right!"

Nastasia looked around. "I can't believe this!"

they were standing on a cliff, with purple trees below them. The sky was orange, and filled with black objects in the air. The air tasted bitter.

There were platforms that were just enough away they could jump on. But when Peach looked down, there was a never ending scenery of orange.

Peach looked at Nastasia. "Should we?"

Nastasia sighed. "Let's take a chance."

Nastasia jumped after Peach onto a giant platform. On this one, there were black shadows, with houses.

As they were jumping, Peach and Nastasia noticed that the sky was turning pure black. Now it was.

There were white street lights, and lots of entities moved around. But they dare not to talk to one.

Nastasia had advised going into the very large dome they had approached.

Peach shivered. "Oh...OK. But...this place gives me the creeps!"

Nastasia nodded, and opened the glass door.

Inside there were several benches. But nothing else.

From somewhere there came a voice. "May I help you?"

Nastasia nodded. "Yes...first, where are we?"

"Your in the Somewhere."

"The Somewhere?"

"Yeah. They call it that cause nobody know exactly where this place is. Now, what else?"

"Do you know where we can find this Sanity Ring?"

"Yeah. You mean a purple ring with powers? All you have to do is take this bus that's coming to stop here in about 5 minutes. It's free."

"Thanks. But, where will it be?"

"Here. Some lights will turn on, and you'll see it."

Nastasia and Peach sat down, and waited for the bus.

The guards lead us through a very enormous door, and into a vast hallway. The walls were made of marble and diamonds. The floor was covered with velvet red rugs.

We walked past doors and turned corners. Then, we came to an even bigger set of doors. When the guards opened this one, we came to a white throne room.

There, in the throne, sat a prince with guards beside him.

He had black hair, and white eyes that shone like the moon. He had a light blue shirt on, followed by pants. He had white boots on. His hair was in a very small ponytail.

I knew him. I had read about him once. His name was Prince Varach. But, I got bored and decided to do something else beside read the book about him. Now I wish I had.

I bowed down before him, and I motioned Bowser to do also.

The prince stood up. "What doth thou have here? Two peasants?"

I shook my head. "No, sire. Thou is just passing by. But we are searching for something."

"What is it?"

I gulped. Should I? "Er...we are searching for a ring. It is called the Sanity Ring."

The prince laughed. "Hm..I have not heard of such a tool. Maybe...when I have my ball, you are invited. Maybe you shall see this ring."

"T-thank you, your majesty. But...when is thou's ball?"

"In five days."

Bowser mumbled. "Five days?"

I glared at him.

The prince took notice. "What is that horrible beast?"

"It's my pet...Bowser." I patted Bowser's head and smiled. "Thou should not worry. It is tamed."

The prince nodded, and stepped down from his throne and went in front of me. "Thou I glad to meet such a mature lady's acquaintance."

I blushed. "Thou is happy to meet you too. I am also glad thou has invited me to thou's ball." The prince smiled. Then he motioned for his guards to take us away.

As we were lead out of the room, I glanced back at the prince. He smiled, and bowed.

We had certainly had gone back in time. But what I didn't notice, was the mirror flashing madly. The images were where we were.


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

We Know Where The Rings Are

Nastasia and Peach sat down in a one cart train. Barely anyone was on besides a fat woman in pink, a little boy( surely a ghost, he was white...all over), and a teenager, who was wearing all black, but her skin was whiter then the boy's. She also had a giant red scar on the left side of her face.

Peach looked at the very fat woman. "Where does this bus take us?"

The lady smiled. "Only to the Swamp Village, by the Mugsy Swamp. I'm visiting my niece. She's a witch in BOTH ways!"

"Well, I hope that is where the Sanity Ring is." Nastasia said.

The bot glanced at Nastasia. "My mommy said that there was a pretty ring in the Mugsy Swamp's depths. When I mean 'depths,' I mean forest swamp."

"Where's this forest swamp? And I thought that Madam Josie said the ring was in a dark realm!" Nastasia shook her head.

The boy nodded. "Once you enter the swamp, it is the Dark Realm. There are unimaginable creatures of the dark there."

The teen gave a grunt. "Stop filling them with stories. We all know it's fake!"

The boy shook his head. "No it's not!"

The fat lady nodded. "Yes, it is not fake. Haven't you heard? A little girl went in there because her dog ran off in there. But she never came back! So, men from the Swamp Village, which is by the Mugsy Swamp and where we shall depart, went to look for her. But they never came back either! But if you stare at the swamp long enough, you can see the spirits! But they are to never leave this dark realm!"

Peach shivered. "Ooohhh! that creeps me out! Do we have to go?"

Nastasia nodded. "Yes! The Sanity Ring is there!"

Bowser and I sat in the prairie, by the village. The sky was black, and stars shown like light bulbs.

I was laying down, trying to go to sleep. Bowser was already asleep.

I couldn't sleep. I decided to take a look at the mirror.

I saw images flash, and they were exactly where we were. Well, at least I knew that we're in the right place.

I gazed at the stars. "Don't worry...you'll find a way to head back home." I said. "And you'll see all your friends...and you won't have to worry about fighting. And you can eat all the ice cream you want, that this place doesn't have! And you'll see your friends and family..." A tear fell down my face. "Oh, what am I kidding? You'll never find your way back home! Not even with your powers..." I sighed.

"Ah ha ha ha...I pity you." I jumped. Dimentio sat next to me.

I glared, wiping away a tear. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. Just seeing how your faring!"

I turned away from his smile. "We're fine! Wait, why? Why worry? Aren't you the bad guy here?"

"Ah ha...Yes I am! But, I saw how sad you were. I can get you safely home, if you'd like."

"No thanks. I rather save a world than fulfill my wants."

"Ah, but this is another once in a lifetime chance!"

"No. And besides," I looked him in the eyes, "your the one who caused all this! If you hadn't done what you've done, I wouldn't be here! Neither would Toni!" I stood up. "It's all your fault!"

The jester just gave a chuckle, and disappeared.

I plopped down on the ground, and fell asleep.

The train stopped, and everyone got off.

The ground was very muddy with back ooze.

The fat lady smiled. "No worries, dearies. It won't hurt you."

To the left was a sign that said 'To Swamp Village'. On the right, there was a sign that said 'Mugsy Swamp'. Under that sign, it said, 'WARNING! DO NO ENTER!'

Peach pulled Nastasia to the left.

Nastasia refused. "No! We're going to the right!" She pulled Peach to the right.

I opened my eyes. The sun was overhead. I guessed it was about nine.

Bowser, who was beside me, was still snoozing.

I stood up. "Are you coming?"

All I heard was a snore. I shrugged, and trudged into the village.

The villagers were in quite a rush. Stalls and stands and tents were being set up. Women with pots and bags were rushing through the thick crowd.

I stopped the little girl I had saw the day before. "Um...can I ask you something? What's with all the rush?"

"You didn't know? The prince is having a ball, were ALL invited, and were having a festival! Plus, the prince is going to pick his fiancé."

"Fiancé? What is the color of the ring?"

"White. I heard it has a strange power! It bonds the two for life!" Then, she ran off.

I also ran off. I headed to Bowser as fast as I could.

I shook Bowser. "Bowser! Bowser! Get your lazy ass up! I know where the ring is!"

Bowser shook me away. "No...can't you get it?"

"No! It's the prince's engagement ring!"

"So? Steal it!"

"What?"

"Well..." Bowser got up, "there is another way..."

"...NO! I don't want to steal it, or do that! Can't we just ask for it?"

"You gotta always do it the nice way!"

I sighed. "I'll figure out something."


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

Obstacles

The teen ran behind them. "Wait..ugh..hold on! I wanna come with you!"

Nastasia kept on walking. "Well, come on!"

The teen caught up with Peach and Nastasia. "Sorry to be so rude...My name is Violet."

Peach smiled. "Nice to meet you! Do you believe in what the boy said?"

Violet looked down. "...We better move on."

The three walked on.

"We have the whole day! Relax." Bowser said, as he lay in the grass.

I stomped. "I know we have the whole day! But I can't. I'll just go to town and dig up something...maybe a secret or something."

I ran off into the town. I closed my eyes. What exactly was I looking for? Since I knew where the ring was, I could just get it!

Suddenly, I ran too far, and got past town, and into a field of grass. There, I saw quite a scene.

There was the prince, sitting with a beautiful girl in a red dress. She had very blonde hair.

They were laughing.

I burst off. So! That was my obstacle...he has already found a love, and all I have to do is steal it, or take it at the last second.

The swamp was muddy and dark. But luckily with Nastasia's powers, they were able to see through the ever-lasting darkness.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Violet.

"I'm not sure..but we're looking for someone that doesn't match..a guardian of this ring." Peach answered.

Violet suddenly screamed. "Watch out!" She threw out her arm. In mid-air there was a disgusting black creature. It looked like a spider and slug combined.

A black aura surrounded it. The creature squirmed, and Violet released it.

The creature plopped into the sticky mud, and did not move.

Violet shrugged. "Gotta watch out."

The third day came. I dragged Bowser to the town with me.

"What the heck do you wanna go here for again?" Bowser protested.

I glared, and smiled. "Hey, I'm a kid. Kids enjoy fairs and carnivals. So, I wanna have fun, and I'm dragging you with me, just in case D-I mean if something happens."

He pulled away. "No!"

I used my magic to control him. "Come on!" I smirked. "Fine." I released him. "If anything..BAD...happens to me, and I get hurt or even DIE, tell Mario."

Bowser ran after me. "Fine! Just don't make me do any games."

"Of course."

Violet sighed. "There's nothing here! Maybe we can go into town. Some one might know about it."

Nastasia shook her head. Peach nodded.

"Nastasia, Violet is right. We should stop. I'm getting tired."

Nastasia sighed. "OK. Let's go."

I aimed the bow. One last arrow. One last stuffed dragon. And it WILL BE MINE. All I had to do was get the bull's eye.

I aimed...and released! I closed my eyes. Would it hit?

I opened my eyes. "YEAH!" The man handed me the crappy stuffed dragon.

I hugged it, and squeezed it.

Bowser growled. "Are you done yet?"

I nodded. "It's getting night. I wonder-"

All of the sudden, houses set fire, there were explosions, and black dots in the air.

The three entered the town. It was almost as dreary as the swamp!

All the houses were made of rusted steel or muddy bricks. Trees surrounded the town also. The ground was dry dirt.

Violet lead, since she had been here before. "Hm..I think we need to see my grandfather. He knows everything."

Violet lead them to a small black house with red smoke coming out of the chimney.

Violet opened the door. Everything was black, besides and image of a pale figure in a chair in front of a fire. The figure looked like a ghost.

Violet ran up and hugged the ghost. "Hey, gramps!"

The ghost laughed. "Hello Violet! What can I do for you?"

"Hmm...give me some advice. Where can we find a ring? It's special. Not the blunt ones. What was it again?"

"Sanity Ring." Peach said.

"Yeah. That."

"You might want to see the Spirit Fairy. She's in the lake."

Violet nodded.

Peach groaned. "A lake?"

Violet smiled. "It's blue, don't worry!"

"But lakes are suppose to be...never mind.."


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

Uh-Oh

"It's just around these bushes." Violet pushed away some thick bushes, and there was the beautiful blue lake. It was also surrounded by the peculiar purple trees.

The blue water never reflected any of the trees or light, it was just blue.

Peach looked around. "Where's this fairy?"

Violet shrugged. "Grandpa said she was here..."

Nastasia suddenly fell down. Peach helped her up. "What the matter?"

Nastasia grunted. "Ugh...did you feel that tremor?"

Peach shook her head. "What do-"

Al of the sudden, a hideous monster erupted from the lake. The water turned black, as the purple fish with razor sharp slowly lifted itself out of the water.

The fifth day finally came, with the town buzzing.

The sun was high, and it was noon.

I smiled. "Bowser! Once we get the ring, we can go back!" We were sitting at a restaurant's table.

Bowser nodded. "The faster it comes, the faster we get the heck outta here, and the faster I get to be stopped calling a 'pet'."

"Yup. All we have to do is-"

All of the sudden, explosions and screams were set off.


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15~

The Rings

Violet's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh..."

Peach yelped, and said in a high voice, "WHAT DO WE DO?"

Nastasia glared. "I guess we have to fight this beast!"

Violet nodded.

"You know," said Nastasia, "It might even be the fairy!"

Peach laughed.

The beast launched at Peach, she dodged, and Violet had pulled put a dagger and slashed it!

Nastasia tried to use her powers, but while the beast was on the ground, it swung its tail and knocked Nastasia into a tree.

Peach ran and helped her up, and Violet dodged and swiped at the opponent.

After several swipes and hits, light burst through the enemy, and it burst into millions of tiny pieces.

Peach sighed. "Where's the fairy?"

A voice suddenly came out of nowhere. "Oh! You defeated it. I am the fairy."

A white elf, that looked a lot like an angel, appeared where the beast had fallen.

Violet bowed. "Yes..Fairy, can you tell us where this...Sanity Ring is?"

The fairy laughed. "It has been with you all along!" Then she disappeared.

Peach groaned. "Oh, come on!"

Nastasia gasped. "Violet!"

Peach turned. "Violet?"

Violet looked baffled. "Me? What about me?"

Nastasia jumped. "Your the guardian!"

Violet looked even more confused. "Really?"

"Yes! But to get the Sanity Ring..."

Peach added on. "We must defeat you in a battle!"

Violet jumped. "W-what!"

Peach nodded. "We must get the Sanity Ring!"

Violet sighed. "Will you..kill me?"

Nastasia shook her head.

Violet smiled. "I'll be easy to beat!"

"Ah ha ha! Exactly!"

Nastasia gasped. "D-Dimentio!"

Peach smiled. "So, Madam Josie's vision was true!"

Dimentio smirked, as he floated in the air above Violet. "Yes, it is me. Don't get so cocky! I'm making this harder!" He waved his hands. "Say, Ciao!"

Blackness surrounded Violet.

She screamed. "Guys, help! It...it hurts!"

Dimentio laughed. "That's the price of magic, my dear. Ciao!"

He disappeared.

Bowser fell down. I shot off. "Come on, Bowser! To the castle! If this place is gonna get bombed, might as well run for it!"

Bowser quickly followed after me.

The guards were not there to protect the castle.

The sky was dark, already! Everyone must be at the ball!

It was a disaster in the castle. Screams and shrieks were followed by explosions.

The prince, for some reason, was as calm as if nothing was happening!

I ran up to him. "Hey! What's the matter with you!"

He sighed. "My brother..I never thought this would happen..."

Suddenly, an idea came to me. Since Dimentio sent us back in time, it screwed up history!

"Well," I said, "I need that ring! It's a Sanity Ring!"

The prince frowned. "Fine! Take it and leave!" He shoved a white ring in my palm.

The prince stood up. Someone immediately came in through the doors.

Varach glared. "So..."

In the doorway stood a prince in red, with the same features, except the hair (which was blonde) and the suit, which was red.

The other prince pointed a sharp, thin sword at Varach. "It came to this! You stole my fiancé!"

"I didn't know! But I love her too, Leon!"

"Hmph! Face me for her heart!"

I stood there, next to Varach, bewildered. "Too much drama..."

Leon smirked. "Today, the rules shall reverse! Me, the hunted, shall become the hunter! And you..the hunter, shall become the...PREY!"

Varach withdrew a sword also, and there was an epic fight.

My head switched backed and forth with their movement.

I almost forgot. "Come on Bowser, let's get outta here!"

"Oh, are you sure?"

I smiled. "Ah, Dimentio! So, checking on us?"

Dimentio chuckled. "Yes...a bit. But, I had never expected this to happen! But, just for hints, if you don't fix this, things will change. Say for instance...I would take over the world in the future?"

I glared. "Why tell us? There's a catch."

Dimentio laughed. "Oh, there always was!" He disappeared.

Bowser looked at me. "Do we have to?"

"We gotta...to set back order. You take the red one."

Bowser swiftly ran at Leon, and a tackled Varach.

Varach growled. "What are you doing?"

I slapped him. "Fighting over a girl! You monsters...your brothers!"

Varach pushed me off, and I held him back. The crowd gasped.

"If you don't stop this, the future will change!"

Varach got angrier, and it took a lot to hold him down. "I don't care! I loved her!"

I sighed. "I know that...but you sometimes gotta give up what you love! There are plenty of others!"

"Your just jealous!"

"Pfft! Never mind!"

Then, I released Varach, and saw Leon stagger over to Varach. "Brother...I have been terrible to you!"

"SEE?" I said. "He admits his faults!"

The girl in red came running over to Leon. "My darling! You...you do love me! I only left you because I thought..I was a burden."

Me and Bowser held onto Varach.

Leon smiled. "You are not a burden! Leaving was the hell of my life! Please...come back."

They leaned closer, and kissed.

I let out an 'aw!', and Bowser let out a 'pfft...love..', and Varach turned red.

I shook my head. He turned pink, and sighed.

Leon turned to Varach. "Brother...can you ever forgive me?"

Varach looked at the ground. "Can you ever forgive ME? I had done so much harm to you!"

Leon nodded. "I shall forgive you."

Bowser growled. "Let's get outta here!"

I nodded. "But we need to get out of the castle, so no one will see."

Bowser and I went outside the palace, and into the courtyards.

I smiled. "Ha, Dimentio! See! I will defeat you! You can't stop me!"

I used the mirror to teleport back to Toad Town.

Violet had turned into a giant blob of black goo.

Nastasia growled. "Dimentio...Sorry Violet!" Nastasia used her powers to hit Violet with mud and hard pieces of tree bark.

Violet roared with pain.

Violet swiped and swallowed Peach in the black goo.

"He...!" Nastasia heard such little from Peach when she got captured.

Nastasia used her powers to quickly sharpen a limb, and then she swiped it to cut off the arm.

Violet screamed.

Peach got up, covered in goo. "The heart...we must g-go for it..but it'll kill her!"

Nastasia sighed. "This is all Dimentio's fault! Come on...we must!"

Nastasia swiped the limb, and a red sphere came out.

Violet fell to the ground, and returned to normal. But she didn't move.

Peach took the Purple Sanity Ring from Violet's hand, and it took them home.


	16. Chapter 16

~Chapter 16~  
Surprises

Bowser and I sat in the cafe in Toad Town. Toni and Mario beat us there. Peach and Nastasia were not here, but Luigi and O'Chunks were.  
I was pondering on the fatal question. I closed my eyes and thought hard. 'What did Dimentio mean...'  
Suddenly, Peach and Nastasia appeared, looking tired.  
Peach smiled. "We got the ring!"  
Nastasia nodded. "And one bruise on the butt..."  
I smiled. "Yes! We have all the rings. Now, all we have to do is defeat Dimentio."  
Everyone agreed.  
"But," Peach said, "can we get some sleep?"  
"Of course."

The next morning, I awoke before everyone else.  
I got dressed and went downstairs.  
To my surprise, there were no toads around. And, the atmosphere smelled of...  
I ran to the door, and opened it wide.  
"Oh crap...GUYS, GET DOWN HERE!"  
Everyone ran downstairs immediately.  
Out the door, the sky was purple and black. No one was seen.  
"Girls and guys," I said in a rush, "get dressed and we gotta go!"  
After a hurry, everyone got dressed.  
I looked at everyone. "OK...this is it. The worlds depend on us. Everyone have their ring?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Let's go...Mirror,take us to Dimentio's castle!"

When I opened my eyes, we were all on the draw bridge of Castle Bleck.  
I looked up at the open doors. 'He's been expecting us...' I thought.  
We all walked calmly into the castle.

An eerie silence filled the castle. I noticed that all our footsteps matched.  
pat pat pat...tap tap tap...step step step...  
I turned around. Everyone was startled. No one was behind us. But I was so sure...  
"Milah," Toni asked, "What's wrong?"  
I smiled. "Nothing. Let's go."  
tap tap tap...  
There it was again! I looked out of the corner of my eye. No one else heard it.  
It was probably Dimentio playing a trick.  
I turned to Toni. "Toni, lead us. You know this place." Toni shrugged and got in front of me.  
pat pat pat...  
I ignored it. Toni didn't notice, nor anyone else.  
As we were walking more and more into the endless corridor, I felt more and more watched.  
Suddenly, Luigi, who was last, fell to the ground. I ran and grabbed his hands. He was being pulled!  
"Guys! H-help!" Everyone grabbed on to each other.  
Then, we all fell back. Luigi was safe.  
"I knew it..." I whispered.  
Softly, as if in my head, I heard a 'ah ha ha ha...'

After walking down stairs, we came to a basement.  
I gagged. "Oh God, what's that smell?"  
Toni looked down. "Death..."  
Luigi fainted. (Mario picked him up.)  
Faintly, I swear I could hear a cry.  
I looked at Toni. "Lead on!"  
"But.."  
"Now."  
Toni shrugged. We walked further and further into the darkness.  
We walked past several cells, until all of us could hear the cry.  
We all started running, even the recovered Luigi.  
We past more and more cells. Then, we saw who was crying.  
Luigi ran and opened the cell door. "D-D-DAISY!"  
I gasped.  
Daisy hugged Luigi. "Luigi! I knew you'd come."  
Toni rolled her eyes. "Let's get a move on."  
I chuckled. "Jealous?"  
Toni glared.  
I snickered. "Fine. Let's go, the end of all worlds is coming and we gotta stop it."

We walked by and by various torture items.  
My heart was probably having a heart attack. The weapons were so cruel...surely Dimentio put them in.  
Toni lead us up more and more flights of stairs, through doors, and finally...we had a dead end.  
We all stood in the use-to-be Conference Room.  
I glance at Toni. "Toni...give Daisy your ring."  
"But-"  
"please."  
Toni sighed and handed it over to Daisy.  
Out of nowhere, there was Dimentio's voice. "Ah ha ha ha...so, you've collected all Sanity Rings!" Dimentio appeared.  
I glared.  
Dimentio's face turned startled. I was going to ask when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back.  
"Milah!"  
"Eh, you backstabber!"  
"MAMA MIA!"  
I fell to the ground and got back up.  
Toni laughed. She flew up to Dimentio. "Sorry Dimentio. But, I had to dot this."  
Dimentio laughed. "Clever! But, you could've gave me a heads up."  
"That would've gave it away."  
I looked at Dimentio. "You...didn't know?"  
"Of course not."  
"But..."  
Toni looked at Dimentio, puzzled.  
"But I'm sure you knew. i didn't, but come to think of it...Now I got it." I glared at him.  
Toni leaned over to Dimentio. "What's she talking about?"  
Dimentio shrugged.  
"I'll explain." I said. "When in our area, you knew there would be a fight between the brothers since you shown one brother the fiance. You knew something crucial would change. But, you didn't expect this to happen. When I mean 'this', I mean Toni joining back with you. I had a hunch she would do something, that's why I told her to give the ring to Daisy. Back to the topic. If Bowser and I would've never of stopped the fight, something would happen to a royal. But that wouldn't matter since only conflict would happen, and everything would be the same. But also, we would've beat Toni and Mario to Toad Town, thus making her NOT think about turning on us, and she would still be here, along with Daisy."  
Toni and Dimentio looked startled, puzzled, and confused.  
Dimentio laughed. "I underestimated you and myself and Toni!"  
Toni looked down. "So...that;s how it would've been..."  
Dimentio laughed. "No-" Dimentio sudden;y fell to the ground.  
I smirked. "I'm glad you didn't let me finish. Now since I mentioned this, Toni would turn on YOU too. Isn't that right?"  
Toni smirked. "Yup."  
Bowser growled. "Enough chit-chat! Let's get this three-way battle on!"  
I glared at Toni and Dimentio. It came down to this. How will it come out?


	17. Chapter 17

~Chapter 17~

The Finale

Dimentio laughed. "Ah ha ha ha. A three way? How about a four way!" The jester raised his arms, and the room was divided into two by a purple wall. I was trapped with Mario, Bowser, and Nastasia. Also with Dimentio. The others were to face Toni.

Toni laughed. "Ha ha! You guys are going to get POWNED!"

Daisy tilted her head. "Who is this again? I've seen her before. And it is um...I think five against one."

Peach scoffed. "This, sis, is Toni. She's practically a rogue hunting for more power."

Toni's eyes flared. "Hmph! You'll regret saying that, bitch!" Toni fell to the floor. I thought that was strange, until she hunched over, and giant blue wings sprouted from her back.

All of us on the other side were amazed.

"Now how did she do that?" I asked.

Dimentio laughed. "Now, this is quite a show."

Bowser growled. "Shouldn't we be kicking this guy's butt?"

I shook my head. "This is too good."

Toni by now had completely changed into a...dragon. Her scales shown great blue. Her wings were sharp with no flaws.

Peach screamed. "Oh my!"

Daisy gagged. "Disgusting!"

The battles then began.

We all turned toward Dimentio.

Dimentio chuckled. "Now, this isn't fair either. Guess I'll have to make it! Ah ha ha ha!" he waved his arms in motions. Before I could lay a hit on him, Dimentio cloned himself! Now there were four Dimentios!

I groaned. "As if there were not enough!"

The real Dimentio laughed. "And, plus, I have the Chaos Heart too! You won't defeat me this time. CIAO!"

All four launched black magic at us. Nastasia was able to dodge, but Mario, Bowser, and I weren't so lucky.

I pointed my ring at one of the Dimentios, and sharp vines flew out of it. The vines wrapped around the Dimentio, but another one flew and broke the vine! But luckily Mario was after that one, and fire hit them both.

They fell to the ground. Nastasia used her hypnosis powers to hold them tight, (since she didn't need a ring), while we hit them. But the other two Dimentio knocked down Nastasia! I returned the favor by hitting them both with sharp vines!

"Mario!" I shouted. "Use your ring to make this part of the room full of flames! Everyone else, use your ring to shield yourselves." I ran over to Nastasia to protect her.

Mario used his ring, and flames ignited our part of the room. We shielded ourselves, while the four Dimentios were hit.

The three Dimentios burst into flames, while the real Dimentio fell to the ground. Dimentio got up, raised his hands, and blackness surrounded him.

I stared. "No..he's using the Chaos Heart! We gotta stop him!"

I shot our green bursts of energy, Mario shot out fire, Bowser shot out white light, and Nastasia used her powers.

That didn't do much.

Dimentio laughed. "AH HA HA HA! CIAO!"

The jester was now..inverted. His purple and yellow was changed to black and red.

Bowser growled. "What the heck is that?" It was true. Dimentio didn't look all evilly jovial anymore. Black clumps oozed on him. The redness looked like blood.

"Crap! We need all the rings together to beat him." I looked hesitantly at Toni.

I tried to use telepathy. 'Toni! Break the wall!'

I got a response. 'Why should I?'

'It'll be our chance to defeat Dimentio!'

'We'll have to battle each other after of course.'

'I know! But...if they defeat you, you'll die. But if we defeat Dimentio first, we'll live! Our existence will remain if we defeat Dimentio. We can go home, and live our normal lives!'

'Would if I don't want to?'

'Who wouldn't? You'll see your family again...you'll get ice cream, have vacation. And it's where we are meant to be!'

'…...fine...'

Toni ran to the wall, and started ramming it. We did the same, but the others on the other side were befuddled.

Dimentio laughed a hellish laugh. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha! You'll never break the-"

Right then, cracks appeared on the wall. We used the rings to help.

Suddenly, the wall broke!

Dimentio growled.

'Toni.' I 'said' to her. 'Thank you. But turn on us now.'

Toni nodded. I hope I could trust her.

Toni then screamed flames at Dimentio, while all of us used our rings and Nastasia, her power.

Dimentio lifted up his hands (barely) and whispered something.

All of the sudden, the ground cracked. The castle started to crumbled. Everything shook.

"Guys..." I trembled. "I think...the void is working!"

Peach squealed. "What do we do?"

I shrugged. "Oh, how about...WE GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!"

Dimentio laughed psychotically. "Ah ha ha ha! I don't think so!"

Suddenly, a demon flew our of the cracks, and wrapped around us.

"If I'm going down," Dimentio said, "Then you'll be coming too!"


End file.
